Brightland
by ThatCouldHaveBeenWorse
Summary: AU. Timmy is new in Brightland and has the belief that he'll be miserable. However, when he meets two oddly colour-haired people he realizes it may not be all that bad. Slash TimmyxCosmo JuanxWanda
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, but I enjoy writing about it! X )**

Timmy moved across the road without reason. Taking a few steps on the sidewalk parallel to the one he had been on, he then moved back across the road to his original sidewalk. He and his family had just moved to a new town, following his mother's job opportunity here in Brightland. Both she and his father said that it would be a chance to expand, both financially and personally. They said that Timmy had become too dependant on his life back in Dimmsdale, with AJ and Chester, chasing Trixie, being chased by Tootie, and forever trying to get away from the vindictive Vicky. They said making new friends, and learning to adjust should be apart of everyone's life, and that he would thank them later.

No offence to his mother or father, but Timmy thought that was a load of crap.

As the sun beat down on his neck, scalding him the way the Dimmsdale sun never had, he felt as if his parents were just being gold-diggers and trying to yet again beat the Dinkleburgs. He was on the other side of the street now, and vaguely he heard sprinklers and small children ahead of him. They laughed and cajoled as they ran through the water, but it didn't help his mood. Nothing helped his mood.

He didn't want to start at a new school this year. He was a junior, and had spent his entire school career with his two best friends. He didn't want to change that. He wanted the firm reassurance of AJ and Chester, the brainiac and the comedian. He wanted their fickle arguments and their easy amusement. He wanted Trixie flaunting her beauty in front of him, hoping to catch his attention, as he resisted more and more as he grew older. He wanted her to sit by him in History class and play with the hem of her skirt trying to appeal to his male hormones. He even wanted Tootie and Vicky, however, psychotic and deranged they had been as a whole. He wanted Dimmsdale.

But no, he was in Brightland. Odd, foreign Brightland, with its too hot sun, and it's being in a state three states away from where he had been born.

He kicked a rock across the street, hearing a car come rumbling up so he couldn't cross the road again. He looked up into the street, squinting his eyes against the sun glinting off the on coming vehicle. It was a convertible, dark pink, like the tank-top he was wearing, with two people inside it. It was coming down the road at flying speeds, but one of the occupants of the car spotted him and it slowed dramatically, coasting to a lazy roll as it came up beside him.

The people, teenagers about his age, he decided, were an odd duo.

The chick driving had short, bright pink hair, kind or done in a boy style with her longer bangs hanging over her light brown eyes. All the skin showing—a considerable amount since she wore black short-shorts and a mustard yellow bathing-suit top—was a beautiful bronze that would have made every girl at Dimmsdale High envious and most the guys drool.

The guy she was with had brilliant green hair, messy as Timmy's hair had he left his cap off this morning, with his own longish hair covering his equally green eyes. His shirt was button up and would look official 

if it weren't for the fact that most of the buttons were undone and the tie that went around his neck was tied incorrectly and loosened to the point of nearly falling off. His feet were on the dashboard of the vehicle, covered by classic, black Chuck Taylor's.

Compared to them, Timmy felt freakishly normal in his pink wife-beater tank-top, cargo shorts, and pink hat. His hair was a normal brown, and his eyes were dull blue. Nope, nothing special.

Yet they both seemed to see something because the girl threw her car into park and crawled half-over her passenger to speak to him.

"You look new here," she said with a cheerful smile. "What's your name?"

Timmy gave a half-hearted shrug, looking mainly at the guy beneath the girl, who had his hands crossed behind his head, looking up at the sky as if a beautiful girl weren't in his lap. "'M Timmy. Timmy Turner," he mumbled inaudibly.

She seemed to hear him just fine, extending one hand towards him. "I'm Wanda Crown and…"

The guy under her bubbled up randomly, "I'm hungry!"

There was a comedic pause in which Wanda and Timmy simply stared at each other after the outburst from the green-haired passenger, before Wanda rolled her light brown eyes and said, "He's actually_ Cosmo_ Starr."

"You're suffocating me!" Cosmo screeched from under her, poking her side to get her to move. "I'm people-claustrophobic, Wanda! You know that."

She jerked every time he poked her side, her hand which Timmy had yet to take drawing further and further away from him as she jumped off Cosmo with a huff. Cosmo smiled triumphantly, looking up at the sky, then over to Timmy as if it were the first time he had seen the other teen boy on the sidewalk. "Hi," he said, jabbing his hand in Timmy direction. "I'm Cosmo Starr! Wanna go to the lake with us?"

Timmy was shocked into taking the paler boy's hand, regretting it almost instantly when his arm was jerked about. After disentangling his hand, he stuttered out, "I…I don't know…"

"What d'ya mean you 'don't know?' Got a hot date or something?" Wanda asked, throwing herself against her seat with a huff. She swiveled her head around in her shoulders when he didn't answer immediately, looking up at him expectantly through her windblown bangs.

Timmy met her gaze easily, feeling a little aggravated at her brash comment, before going back to meet Cosmo's electric, green gaze. His heart constricted when he saw the open anticipation in those eyes, wondering, with dread, if he did indeed have some hot date.

Timmy looked away, down to the sidewalk. Then, looking back to Wanda, he shrugged. "No, I don't," he said, tonelessly. Heaving a deep breath, he stared down the road, where his house was and where his parents no doubt were unpacking and running about in delight at the prospect of so much money. He 

should ask them if he could go with these two admittedly odd strangers, but something rebellious flared up in him and he smirked. "Yeah, let's go."

He hopped in the back of the convertible, and with a grateful smile to the two odd-haired teens in the front, they took off.

**Review and I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DarkAngel10003…you deserve a cookie! I love you and I promise I'll read your next story tomorrow before I go on my trip!**

They had barely made it to the designated lake, which was hopelessly crowded with cars and people and coolers, when a tall muscular black-haired teen pushed off the tree he was leaning against. He came over to the car, going over to Wanda's side of the vehicle.

He helped her out of the car, opening the door for her and taking her hand so she could use him as leverage to get out of her seat. As soon as the door was shut, he started ranting at her a mile a minute and Timmy was pretty sure, as he crawled out of the car after Cosmo, that the guy wasn't speaking English.

From what little he could see of her face, he saw Wanda roll her eyes, holding her hand up suddenly to stop his tirade. With a sweet smile she said, "Juan, how many times do I have to tell you? No hablo español. Speak English, darling." She shook her head adoringly, moving away from him to her trunk.

The guy, Juan as Wanda had called him, smiled brilliantly following after her like a love-sick puppy dog. He began muttering to her, in English this time, but still too low for Timmy to hear. Cosmo still stood by the car, and Timmy stood diligently beside him, only knowing him and Wanda in the massive throng of people. He wasn't about to venture off into the crowd of unknown people without an escort.

He was startled—and nearly deafened—out of his musings, by the green-haired teen yelling shrilly, "Wanda! Hurry up! I'm still starving!"

Timmy stared at him, shocked at the sudden outburst when he had been mostly normal on the ride there, only arguing with the driver over which turns they should take to get to the lake. Cosmo ignored him, looking at the trunk where Wanda was hiding with intent shining in his eyes. Timmy didn't know what it was but there was something very captivating about the other male teen's face as green eyes watched the up-raised trunk-lid avidly.

Timmy realized his features were quite striking, even if they were a bit odd due to the bright green hair atop his head. Cosmo was slim, but not overly girlish. He had broad-ish shoulders and chest, but slender hips. He wasn't exactly tall; they were both about average compared to others he had seen around the lake, Juan for example, but he had long legs. His face was sort of pixie-like. He had a narrowed jaw line and hollowed cheeks. And of course, he had the brilliant eyes to match his hair. It was all and all…appealing; in a way that Timmy didn't really want to think about.

He tore his eyes away from Cosmo, following his gaze to the trunk, just as the pink-haired girl poked her head out from around the car.

She sighed, despairingly. "Cosmo, if you're hungry, go get some food! Jorgen's been grilling all day!" she said demandingly. She had had a soft light in her eyes, but it hardened as she began speaking again, "But 

don't drink! You're not drinking and I'm not going to listen to_ Mama Cosma_ accuse me of your delinquency!"

Cosmo rolled his eyes and began skipping off—literally skipping—as Wanda disappeared into the trunk again, making Timmy wonder what she had in there. The brunette stayed where he was unsure of what to do. If he should stay close to Wanda and let Cosmo scamper off, or follow Cosmo just in case he found trouble, because honestly Cosmo looked like a guy who found trouble regularly. His mind was made up for him though, as Cosmo back-tracked towards him, grabbing his wrist suddenly—a lovely tingling emerged along the skin that was being touched—and yelling, "Come on, Timmy! I'm not allowed to be without constant surveillance."

Timmy snorted at the blunt statement, trying to follow along behind the other guy as he hopped through the crowd heading for a huge, buff, mean-looking teen manning the grill. Timmy was cautious of approaching him, not having the best track record with big guys with too much testosterone. Cosmo, however, seemed to have absolutely no problem walking up to the gargantuan boy.

He strolled up to the guy with a crew cut that made his blonde hair look white, and yelled, "Jorgen! Jorgen! What are ya cooking?" He hopped around the grill and the person controlling it trying to see what was being grilled.

Jorgen didn't move, but he put his spatula down after he flipped a few burgers over, putting his large hand on top of Cosmo's head to stop him from bouncing around. He turned his head, his thick neck bulging with the motion, and answered in a foreign accent, "An assortment of delicious cookout food! I have Bratwurst, Frankfurters, Hamburgers…and tofu burgers for the creepy goth over there. What do you want, scrawny fairy boy?"

"Oh! I'll take a Bratwurst," Cosmo said excitedly, grabbing a paper plate from the small table located conveniently next to the grill and throwing one into Timmy's hands. He held it out with a big smile, practically shaking with excitement.

Jorgen put a Brat on his plate, and then gives Cosmo an appraising look. He put another Brat on the plate, saying, "Take two, scrawny boy. You need to beef up, like me!" He kissed one of his biceps, catching his first sight of Timmy as he did so. "What would you like, equally scrawny, but not quite fairy-like boy who I have never seen before?"

Timmy stared at him comically for a moment, unsure of what to say to a guy who addressed in such a manner. The guy was monstrously huge, though, and if he wasn't answered Timmy was sure he'd put those incredibly huge muscles to work against his face. Therefore he muttered out, "Uh…I'll just have a hot dog."

"Have two. You are too skinny!" Jorgen said satisfactorily as he slammed two hot dogs onto the plate Cosmo had thrust into his hands.

Timmy paused, feeling offended that he had been called too skinny. Then again, Jorgen was huge, and most people were probably 'too skinny' in his eyes. He muttered a quick thanks, unlike Cosmo, and wandered off after the aforementioned teen to a sparsely occupied table by the lakeshore.

Once they settled onto the table, which was adorned with condiments. Briefly, Timmy wondered who had supplied all of this stuff, but he wasn't about to start asking. For all he knew, that Jorgen guy would pummel anyone who began questioning the ways of the lake-party. Speaking of him, he looked over at Cosmo, who was loading down his Bratwurst with mustard, and asked, "Cosmo, where's that Jorgen guy from?"

Cosmo looked up, as if shocked that he had been addressed. Not pausing in his smothering of the bratwurst he answered vaguely, "Somewhere that isn't here." He nodded matter-of-factly, and put the mustard down on the table. He was about to take a huge bite out of his food when someone abruptly sat down by him. "Who's there?" Cosmo cried, before he looked over. "Oh, Wanda, it's you. I thought I was being attacked by the lake-monster!"

Wanda rolled her pretty light brown eyes as Juan came to sit beside her. She was about to say something berating, but Timmy had actually found it sort of funny, and he began chuckling.

"Lake-monster?" he asked curiously, unsure if he really did want to hear this story.

Cosmo's eyes sparkled with joy as if no one had ever wanted to hear his stories before. Timmy's smile grew even more, happier now knowing that he put a glimmer in Cosmo's eyes. He felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as Cosmo took a deep breath, "Well, Wanda and me were out here one day and we were swimming in the lake and we saw this thing floating in the water…"

Wanda cut him off, casually inserting, "It was a buoy."

"Was not!" Cosmo shouted indignantly, glaring at her momentarily before returning his focus to rest solely on Timmy._ "Anyway_, well it was moving right and it was coming after us, right? Well, I yelled and told Wanda…"

Timmy didn't mean to but he so stopped listening to Cosmo right about then, simply focusing on the way Cosmo's lips moved and the smooth, if not high-pitched, flow of his voice. He had never really thought about guys this way before, at least not this seriously. There had always been fleeting moments, small fantasies that he thought should be normal for a boy his age, but he had never really focused completely on another male. He certainly hadn't focused on another male this intently when another female was next to him. And Wanda was completely gorgeous he had to admit.

He wasn't a player, but he did like to flirt with the girls, feeling his self-confidence boost dramatically when his braces had come off to reveal perfectly straight teeth. He used to have buck-teeth and when that was a thing of the past he felt as if he could own the world. He felt as if his dorky tendencies had washed away with his buck-teeth. Even Trixie had taken a noticing to him.

Yet sitting here now, the only thing catching his attention was the boy sitting across from him, his sparkling eyes, his hand movements, which were becoming more drastic as his story continued, the sound of his voice. It was all very welcoming, and Timmy was being drawn in. And…to be totally honest, it was kind of unnerving.

It didn't matter though, he realized. Aside from this odd, completely random outing at the lake, he would probably never see any of these people again. Brightland was a fair sized town and it had a fair number of schools. He would probably be attending a different school from them. He would probably never have to see Cosmo's shiny, lime-green hair, and shocking green eyes, or hear his melodious voice again.

Simple as that. There was no need to be unnerved.

**I didn't intend to update until a little later. I wanted to give myself plenty of time to write this, but this chapter was surprisingly easy to write. These chapters are a bit shorter than I would like them, but I have too much to do and these first few chapters are essential, but kinda just for funsies. **

**I try to keep Cosmo as in character as I can, but in the long run I'm noticing that I'm running into trouble with Wanda. I don't know…I know she's not as in character as I think Cosmo is. And by the way, I love writing Jorgen. That small snippet was just too much fun!**

**Review and I'll give you a cupcake!**


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy entered the building to his new school with a sad sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't believe that after twelve years of being friends with Chester and AJ he would have to start all over and_ learn_ how to make new friends. Sure it hadn't been that hard to make friends with Wanda and Cosmo_, especially_ Cosmo, but they were different. They had been super friendly and nice and well…they had sort of hijacked him to take him to the lake. Timmy was sure there wasn't another person in the world like them and even more than sure that they both went to a different school, miles away from this one.

He tugged his pink cap on more securely on his head, bracing himself against the ostracizing that was sure to happen any second now. He had seen the movies, watched all the shows. He knew that all the bullies would pick on him. The new kids would laugh at him. The nerds would set up elaborate tricks, like maybe putting paint over his locker so that when he opened the door it would fall all over him and mess up his favorite pink hat.

He shuddered at the thought and not for the first time, found himself wishing that his parents hadn't been competitive creeps that felt the need to out-do the Dinkleburgs in every single thing. If his parents weren't so damn competitive his mother wouldn't have competed with Mrs. Dinkleburg for that promotion and they wouldn't have ended up in Brightland. Perhaps now he would be with AJ and Chester. Tootie would be squealing over him and Trixie would be flouncing past him in her super short skirt. Maybe by now he and Chester would be planning their escape from Geometry. AJ would be telling them the great gift that Mathematics was and how they should use the free schooling to their advantage before it was all taken away from them. He wouldn't be here. That's for damn sure.

He shouldered his favorite, old, black backpack further onto his shoulder, relishing the lightness of it now, because soon it would be weighed down with books. He looked around the hallway feeling his anxiety increase ten-fold when he saw how many people had been stuffed into one tiny hallway. There had to be hundreds of students circulating with barely enough room to breathe in a narrow, fifty foot hallway. No one was alone either. They were all in tight circles. There was no way he would ever be welcomed into any of those cliques.

He looked around slowly, looking for any sign of the office in this thick crowd. He had everything he needed for his classes, but his mother had told him to check in and make sure everything was in order. She had also given him an apple to give to his teacher but he had eaten it on the way to school, since she hadn't made him breakfast in her mad scramble to get to her new job. He did find any sign directing him to the office, so he decided to completely omit that off of his list of crap to do before his first class.

He pulled out a few folded papers from his back pocket. Opening them up he looked at his locker number and some directions that were written down underneath it on how to get to it. It was on the first floor thankfully, because his first class, Chemistry, was on the seventh floor. He could already imagine how much he wasn't going to be learning from that class. He wasn't exactly out of shape, but seven flights of stairs was just a little ridiculous.

So wrapped up was he in his thoughts of the seven flights he would have to climb that he didn't notice it until it was almost too late.

_Green…_

Timmy's head whipped up and around. He had seen the blur of green hair just out of the corner of his eye. He had almost missed it too, but thankfully he had seen it just before it disappeared into a doorway. He smiled and before he could stop himself, his feet began moving after the blur of green he had seen.

He ran towards the door he had seen what hopefully would turn out to be a slim figured green-haired, green-eyed loud mouth.

"Cosmo?" he asked as he burst into…the men's' bathroom. He shook his head in total, utter disbelief of the sort of luck he had. Now he would be known as the new kid who went screaming into the boys' room. Yeah…that wouldn't label him 'GAY!' at all.

But he had found the boy he was looking for. Cosmo Starr, a boy he was sure he would never see again and who just on sight made Timmy's heart race for unknown reasons, was in front of a mirror, wearing tight black jeans and a button down shirt much like the one he had worn to the lake that long month ago, complete with tie mostly undone. He had his Chuck Taylors on and a sling bag with outlines of stars patterned on it resting mostly over his feet.

He looked at Timmy through the mirror, his bright green eyes becoming even brighter as they met cobalt blue. "Timmy!" he screamed shrilly as he whirled around with a huge smile eating up his face. It made Timmy's stomach do rollercoaster loops and if he had been braver he would have explored that feeling, but he didn't want to. He only wanted to bask in the delight of Cosmo being right there, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Timmy! You didn't tell me you would be going here!"

Timmy smirked. "You didn't tell me you went here either," he said.

Cosmo picked up his bag and threw it over his head, wearing it across his chest. He bounded over to Timmy and without hesitation threw his arms around his neck, proclaiming, "This is so great! Now we can be friends without me having to kidnap you!"

Timmy slowly wrapped his arms around Cosmo's waist, ignoring the fluttering in his heart and the voice in his head the all but yelled in delight that this was what was really great. He chuckled at the kidnapping remark, remembering that that was how he had referred to it in his head ever since the night he had returned home to his unknowing parents. "Gee…I missed you too, Cosmo," he admitted though he said it sarcastically so that the true meaning of his words would be lost on the mostly clueless Cosmo.

He extracted himself from Cosmo as carefully as he could. Any longer in the arms of the green-haired teen and his heart probably would have exploded and he would really be forced to study what was going on in his head lately.

Cosmo grabbed his hand and led him out of the bathroom. Timmy followed blindly, loving the feeling of Cosmo's soft hand in his. He was led to a group of people, though, and his anxiety was back in an instant. It was one thing to have Cosmo around him. He knew Cosmo. He_ liked_ Cosmo! But he had a feeling that he wouldn't know any of these people.

However, upon closer inspection he found that he knew at least two of the people in the crowd. In front of him, Jorgen, the insanely huge, buff man with crew cut blonde hair, stood with a pretty woman on his arm. Leaning against the locker across from Timmy and Cosmo was Juan, Wanda's boyfriend, looking at his nails as if they were so much more interesting than the ten or twelve people around him. The rest were complete strangers that he had seen every now and then that day at the beach, but whom he hadn't spent any time with like he had Jorgen and Juan.

Cosmo, as expected, knew them all and tugged them both into the center of the little circle of people, yelling happily, "Look what I found!"

And as if seeing him for the first time, even though they had all glanced at him when both he and Cosmo came up to the group, they sprang into conversation.

"Hello, scrawny boy who takes pleasure in following the fairy around like it is your purpose in life!" Jorgen said in his gruff voice. The girl beside him, stunning and graceful and oddly enough having no effect on Timmy whose hand was still held by Cosmo, giggled and hugged herself closer to him.

Juan finally looked up from his nails and said, his voice thick with his Spanish accent, "Hello, Timmy. Seeing you is muy bien!"

Timmy smiled and waved his acknowledgement with his free hand. He was turned and twisted as Cosmo whipped him around to meet everyone in the circle. 'Cupid,' a boy with shockingly red hair and a macabre heart with blood dripping off of it painted on his black t-shirt, shook his hand with a smirk. Billy Ball cracked a joke about his pink hat, something that would have offended Timmy if he hadn't been whirled around to meet the girl on Jorgen's arm.

"This is the Tooth Fairy!" Cosmo introduced her.

Timmy raised an eyebrow, finding that introduction even more bizarre than 'Cupid.'

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "I'm Galinda North. It's a pleasure to meet you, Timmy," she said, extending her hand out.

Before Timmy could take it and tell her that the pleasure was all his, a cruel voice interrupted them, causing the everyone's face to darken considerably, save for Cosmo, who didn't look like he could have a dark thought, and Timmy who had no idea who was even talking. "What's going on here?"

The brunette turned around to face the voice, his eyes meeting a lighter version of Wanda. She had blonde hair, that was obviously out of a bottle and, to be honest, look fried even to his unseeing male eyes. Her eyes were blue and her skin was flawlessly pale, where as Wanda had a natural tan about her. She wore a tight, pink t-shirt, shades lighter than his own, with the words, 'Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful' written in dark blue across her chest and super short shorts that so would have had her suspended within a moment back at Dimmsdale High. He cocked his head to the side at her appearance, thinking that perhaps he was in the Twilight Zone now, instead of Brightland.

"I'm…" he tried, but Cosmo cut him off, enthusiasm pouring out of each word he spoke.

"Blonda, this is Timmy Turner. He's the new kid in town. The one Wanda and me were talking about!"

Timmy's face flushed at the thought that Cosmo had been talking about him, but one look at her face and he felt that perhaps he should take a step back from this 'Blonda.'

"My name is Sandra, fag, and if you don't start calling me that I'm going to have my boyfriend beat you into a pulp!" she growled.

At the f-word, Timmy immediately tensed, not to mention her threatening Cosmo. He had never been a big fan of it or any derogatory slander. It was part of the reason Trixie had lost so much of her appeal to him. He didn't like people who couldn't see those around them as other human beings. He actually hated it when people sought to label other people to put themselves on a pedestal. Out of the corner of his eye he saw 'Cupid' start for her, only to be stopped by Billy.

Galinda forced a polite chuckle and said in a demeaning sweet voice, "Oh_, Blonda_, if your boyfriend beats up Wanda's Cosmo, she'll beat up your boyfriend, and there'll be a line not far behind her." She smiled a huge smile after that, her perfect teeth glistening mockingly at the blond girl.

Whatever the retort would have been it was lost as the bell rang, signaling for their first class to begin. Sandra,_ Blonda_ he would call her now just to spite her, glared at them one last time and trudged off presumably to her next class. They watched her go, Timmy relaxing and Billy letting go of 'Cupid.' He looked back to the green-haired boy, the rest of the group following with him as if on queue.

A girl Timmy had yet to be introduced to called out towards the sullen-faced teen, who still had his hand around Timmy's. Cosmo didn't even acknowledge her. He stared blankly at the place where Blonda had been standing with an adorably sad, puppy like face.

"I hate it when she calls me that," he said quietly. He finally broke his gaze away from the spot the blond girl had been standing at and looked around. With a crestfallen voice he said, "At least when I call her 'Blonda,' I'm just joking." He let go of Timmy's hand and moved both appendages to grip the strap of his sling bag a little self-consciously.

Jorgen reached out and placed his hand on the top of Cosmo's head. "Come, little fairy boy. Classes will soon begin!"

They dispersed, somewhat reluctantly. Jorgen and Galinda made there way out of the building. Billy and 'Cupid' split up, going opposite ways down the hall. Most of the group left, leaving only Cosmo, Timmy and Juan.

"What do you two have for first hour?" Timmy asked, still mostly focusing on the teen gripping the strap to his bag like a vice.

Juan spoke up for both of them. "We have Chemistry. You?"

"Same."

Juan nodded and took a few steps forward. When Cosmo didn't move, Timmy touched his arm, gently guiding the other to move with them towards the direction of the stairs hidden from view. After a few flights with Juan leading the way, and Timmy's hand guiding the morose boy, the Spanish boy looked back and said, "Guess what, Cosmo."

Cosmo grunted his acknowledgement.

"My mother made_ pan dulce_."

Automatically Cosmo perked his head up, his eyes wild with excitement._ "Pan dulce?_ The single, most wonderful creation in the history of all Spanish baking?"

Juan smiled knowingly. "Si! I'll give you some at lunch if you stop being such a…what does Wanda call it? Gloomy Gus?"

"Deal!" Cosmo shouted.

Timmy smiled at the glow that slowly came into Cosmo's eyes again, feeling warmth inhabit his insides when Cosmo turned to look at him with excitement. Timmy rubbed the other's arm, feeling that Cosmo no longer needed him to guide him up the stairs, which thinking about it, Cosmo probably knew better than he did. He didn't want to lose contact with Cosmo, but he knew it was probably for the better…

…for now at least.

**Crazy SpongeBob laugh! I soooo didn't like this chapter! But it was the best one out of all the ones I tried to write over the past few weeks. **

**I know Wanda was kind of absent out of this chapter but you'll find out where she is next chapter. I just didn't want to write Timmy's entire day at school in one chapter because then it would be like another week before I had it posted and I was mad at waiting. Hah! **

**So here is chapter three. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
